godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivera your Grounded
Rivera your Grounded ''Cast *'2091riveraisrael''' As Rivera *'OdetteXKiryu' As Twilight Sparkle *'TBA' As Spike *'TBA' As Night Light *'TBA' As Twilight Velvet *'TBA' As Princess Candance *'TBA' As Shinning Armor *'TBA' As Menasaurese *'TBA' As Miss Relenea *'TBA' As Night Sky *'TBA' As Torch Sparta ''Plot The Episode begins with Spike running into Twilight's castle, where Rivera meets up with him, asking what the big rush was. Spike becomes excited and reveals to Rivera an invitation from Twilight's mother and father, featuring an airship vacation in hopes of meeting her special pony, and granting him their blessings. Rivera becomes frozen with fear as flashbacks of the Crystal Empire Incident followed in his mind, and how he almost destroyed everyone including Shining Armor, and even leaving Twilight's parents homeless at one point before the Jenra Crystals destruction. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a wing on his back, where he turns to see Twilight Sparkle asking Spike what the message was the message that he had received, but Spike at this point is unsure whether he should tell Twilight about her parent's invitation at this point after seeing Rivera continue to remain frozen in fear, he instead hands Twilight the invitation where she discovers her parents are wanting to meet her special pony, now getting Twilight terrified. Despite being a little nervous, Twilight gets over her fears quick, and says, that she knew her family was going to get wind that she was in a relationship with someone sooner or later, and happily asks Spike to send them a letter stating that they are willing to accept the invite, much to the horror of Rivera, who tried to stop her through a huge nod of disproval. While on a date at the Farlan Snack Shack in center Ponyville, Rivera in fear begs Twilight to not get him involved with the invitation as he still had memory of 2037, and had huge fears that her parents, including brother would never accept him, but Twilight Sparkle warmly just places a hoof on his and assures him that when the Jenra crystal was destroyed, a lot of ponies lost memories of the 2037 incident, she also states that everything will be fine, and that she will be with him the whole time. These words make Rivera feel a bit better, to which he gives a small compliment to Twilight which causes her to blush, before the two enjoyed a kiss. However as the two are walking through the castle, discussing on what the three are going to do once Rivera meets her family, until Pinkie Pie surprises the duo, startling both. Pinkie Pie joins in on the conversation and even mentions exactly while bouncing up and down, that the giant ship that Rivera is set to meet Twilight's parents on, are also filled with many crystallized ponies, much to the horror of Rivera, revealing that the ship was created from the Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie is also reveals that, retired pony warlords of the Crystal Empire, Night Sky, and Torch Sparta were going to be there as well. As Rivera becomes frozen more in fear, Twilight Sparkle saves her stallion by tugging Pinkie Pie's ear with her magic in a frustrating way, demanding that they talk in private, where Twilight warmly convinces Pinkie Pie to stop mentioning the Crystal Empire, as she refuses Rivera to get less freaked out then he already was already, Pinkie Pie agrees, and yells sorry to Rivera, enjoy your sky cruise, much to the embarrassment and frustration of Twilight Sparkle, before trotting away humming happily, giving Twilight a sigh of relief. As the two return to the castle, Spike is already fitted with a tuxedo waiting excited to leave for Spherous, while Twilight Sparkle is fitting Rivera's suit bow on, while warmly saying that she will be with him where ever, and assuring him one last time that everything was going to be okay. As the two along with Spike make it to the ship that was giant and docked onto the cloud kingdom of Sphearous, Rivera whistles in amazement, as even Twilight herself was amazed by the size of the airship as even she herself as never seen an airship this large before, just as Rivera was about to say something, Twilight's voice catches his attention as he turns to see her and Spike hugging her family, Rivera gulps at first but remembers Twilight's words as he slowly descended towards their level, Twilight was happy to introduce him, until her family got shocked, much to Twilight's surprise, but before the family could reject, the sound of the whistle is heard, and all are sent aboard the ship much to the relief of both Rivera and Twilight. When the three get aboard, Rivera, is about to enter Twilight Sparkle's room, only to be stopped by her brother, who instead insisted for him to stay in the other room, much to the confusion of Twilight and Spike, though Twilight attempts to convince Shining Armor to resent the room, and have Rivera stay with her in her room, Rivera chooses to listen to Shining Armor in hopes of getting on the good side of the family. The next day doesn't seem to go any better, as Rivera attempts to get to know Night Light and Twilight Velvet, both seem to distrust, and show hostilities towards the Pegasus, much to the annoyance of Twilight and Spike, but Rivera does not give up. During dinner that night, Rivera attempts to be a gentleman and allow Twilight Velvet to sit down then push move the seat in, but Twilight's family's lack of trust causes him to resent the offer, and he is forced to sit down in an empty table much to the disapproval of Twilight, who at this point was not getting too happy with her family. During the next Day, Rivera is able to at least spend some time with Twilight, and Spike, and is was locked in a conversation, in which he even admitted that he had doubts that her family was ever going to except him, as one of their own, but Twilight comforts Rivera, by wrapping her wing around him, and pulling him against her, into her hooves, assuring him that he was doing a great job, and to just give them time. Rivera smiles at this, as even Spike stated that Rivera went through 2 days already without snapping at anyone, and that sooner or later they will have to like him, Rivera's confidence is then restored, however unknown to the group was that listening nearby while tanning were two Crystal Empire ponies, who found out Rivera was on the ship, and quickly dashed away to inform the captain. The captain is outraged, by the fact that the monster that attacked their home was on his ship, but knew that there was nothing that either he or the crew could do without causing a scene to the guests, and instead advised them to convinced all Crystal Empire ponies to treat Rivera with intense hostility, in hopes of driving the monster to a broken soul and forcing him off the ship on his own, the two agree, and word spreads about Rivera's presence on the ship, horrifying and even angering some of the crystalized ponies onboard the vessel, but word soon spreads to the warlords Night Sky, and Torch Sparta, who eventually become heated by this immediately as memories of Rivera destroying their him and even devouring them, before being reborn after the Jenra Crystal's destruction, but were forever haunted by this memory. The 2 warlords then decide to be the main ones to ruin Rivera, for how he ruined them in 2037. The next day, Rivera is treated more poorly by most of the ponies, much to Spike's surprise, but Rivera pushes through these bad hostilities and continues to focus on impressing Twilight's parents, upon meeting with Twilight Sparkle again on deck, Rivera doesn't mention about the hostilities that the other guests have been putting on him, despite Spikes please to inform her, and instead mentions to Twilight that he will try to spend some time alone with her parents in hopes of showing them that he is not the monster they claim him to be, this idea makes Twilight smile, as she kisses him and asks him, if things don't go well, just come to her. As Rivera, agreed he left with Spike in order to try and impress, Twilight's parents and older brother. As Rivera meets up to try and spend time, with Twilight's parents he has no idea that 2 stallions have already left the married couple much to the confusion of both Rivera and Spike. Brushing this off, Rivera smiles and attempts to make friendly conversation with Twilight's mother and father only to receive scolding from the both of them, stating that he should not be with their daughter, and that he should make the right decision and server ties with Twilight, this causes Spike to call them out, but Rivera stops him, refusing to give up. However as Rivera tries multiple times to try and gain the trust of the parents, and Twilight's older brother, he fails miserably at every turn due to, sabotage attempts conducted by Night Sky and Torch Sparta, who were gaining amusement from Rivera's pain and misery. As Rivera returns to the room he was assigned too, by Twilight's older brother, Spike remains with him and once again tries to convince him to tell Twilight about the hostilities that the guest were giving him, but Rivera dose not let up, and reassures him that he will tell her everything once he has finally gotten the blessings of Twilight's mother, Brother, and father. The next day, became worst, to the point that Night Sky, and Torch Sparta's antics were getting so out of hand, to the point that Rivera accidently embarrasses Miss Relenea, a rich griffon who scolded Rivera, for not only his clumsiness, but also his bad manners, though Rivera apologizes he is looked down once again by Twilight's mother and father, as Rivera sadly walks out of the dinning room followed quickly by Spike. As Rivera was walking towards the deck of the ship, he bumps into Twilight Sparkle who was minutes late due to Princess duties that she had to do on the ship with camera ponies, and multiple other problems that needed fixing, which in secrecy was aggravating as she wanted to spend most of her time with him. Upon the reunion Twilight notices Rivera's sadness, and tries to get him to open up, but just as Rivera is about to finally admit to Twilight about the hostilities that was conducted against him by the guests, a giant beasts attacks the ship, causing widespread panic and chaos. As Twilight, and Rivera Battle the monster, the ship's interior starts to get damaged, due to the heavy fighting going on outside, at one point Twilight is knocked through the porthole and into the bridge, where she quickly flies out to continue the fight, Rivera attempts to shoot atomic breath only to accidentally destroy part of the ship, and is swatted through a nearby mountain. As the Menacesaurus chases after him to finish him off, Twilight comes by the nick of time, and the two battle it out in the field, where finally at last Rivera wins by destroying the Meanasaursus wings causing it to plunge to its death, in the chasm below. The couple return to the ship, only to discover most of the interior had been destroyed, but Rivera is more happy knowing that since him and his girlfriend saved everyone, he might have finally gained the support from her parents, but is greeted harshly once again, this time by Miss Relenea, who blamed him for all of the destruction, as well as the ship's captain even boasting about him ruining everything on the ship just like he did in 2037, Rivera attempts to gain aide from Twilight's family, but they stay quiet, much to the horror of both Twilight Sparkle and Spike, realizing that Twilight's family will never defend him, along with Night Sky and Torch Sparta, even declaring Rivera to always be a monster, Rivera finally gets fed up with all the ponies onboard the ship and attempts to tell everyone off, only for them to back away in Fear, and Torch and Night Sky about to shoot him with magic, Rivera grunts and flies off the ship in disgusts, though Twilight tried to stop him, but to no avail. Enraged, Twilight Sparkle and Spike both flip out on all the guests, including the captain and survivors of the 2037 disaster, but Twilight vented most of her anger out on her family, who didn't even try to help him when he needed it, and how far he tried to go just to be nice and show them who he really was. Twilight's anger towards her family shocked them greatly, as Spike even mentioned that both him and Twilight saved everyone, even though ponies tried to argue with the young Dragon and said Rivera only made the thing escalate, Twilight was the real hero. Those words only made Twilight angrier, as she screamed Silence, to the group of ponies who said those words, and went as far as to backing him against the wall, where she went into detail on all the damage took, including being tossed through a mountain in order to save him. The fury of the young alicorn frightens the Earth Pony that made her the hero, as Twilight then proceeds to confront Night Sky and Torch Sparta, angrily crazing them for not getting over the Crystal Empire incident and even mentioning through gritted teeth, that Rivera was not himself at that time, as he was corrupted, and even revealed through red eyes, that they kissed multiple times, horrifying both stallions to the point that Twilight even states that they can have the spunk to try and face Rivera, but yet they won't face her, both Stallions are left speechless, as Night Sky tries to reason with Twilight stating that Rivera has completely poisoned her, and that he was turning her against her own race, but Twilight threatens that if they do anything to her stallion again, she will make sure they pay dearly with their lives. She then returns to her parents, and declared that Rivera was right, and that both her and him shouldn't have taken the invitation, and even goes through an emotional story of how scared he was on how they were going to react, and how she convinced them that they would except him. She then goes as far as to mention through tears of anger, how far Rivera was willing to go in order to show not only her family, but everyone on the airship that he wasn't the monster that they claimed him to be, but didn't even give him a chance, at this point her family are horrified on what they were hearing, as Shining Armor tries to comfort his crying little sister, but Twilight angrily rejects it, and declares that as soon as she finds Rivera, they are grabbing their things and they are going back to Ponyville. Her family are left speechless as Twilight proceeds to pick up Spike and fly off the ship in hopes of catching and comforting Rivera, while searching for Rivera, Twilight eventually finds him sitting alone on a cloud, with nothing more then a depressed look on his face. As Twilight comforts her Stallion, Rivera mentions to her of all the hostilities that the guests were doing to him on the boat during the past 3 days, furthering forcing Twilight's rage even higher, to the point that she wraps her arms around Rivera and places him against her in an attempt to try and calm herself. Twilight then proceeds to tell Rivera, that they are going to leave as soon as they get back to the ship, in order to get their things, but Rivera not yet losing hope on Twilight's parents convinces her to give them at least one last chance, into which Twilight agrees kisses Rivera on the lips, and flies back towards the ship to let her family know what the deal was going to be, but just as Rivera was about to fly after her, with Spike, Night Sky and Torch Sparta attacked Rivera, with the use of the Menacesaurus, which in horror, Rivera claimed that they were the ones who unleashed the beast on the ship and that they were the real monsters not him. A battle soon ensures once again, but Rivera is outnumbered, due to both the giant Menacesaurus and the two retired Warlords, and is eventually shot down where he crashed down onto the ground below, but just as soon as the two warlords were going to finish him off, Twilight Sparkle teleports in front of Rivera, and fires at the two of them, send them crashing into the mountains, the final battle ensures, despite heavy odds and injuries sustained to both Twilight and Rivera, both Warlords and the Meancesaurus were finally destroyed. As Rivera Spike and Twilight return back to the ship, Rivera is greeted by her father, who thanked Rivera for convincing their daughter to change her mind and even going as far as to trying to prove that he really wasn't a monster, Rivera is eventually given blessings by Twilight's mother and father, and even by her brother, much to both Twilight and Rivera's happiness, finally allowing them to share a kiss in front of her family. On the last night, when Rivera attempts to head back into his separate room, only for Shining Armor to this time grant him access to stay with his sister in her room. Rivera and twilight are then happy to share a bed again. Upon returning to Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, say goodbye to Twilight's family, and even Rivera is finally able to get a hug from Shining Armor, and even from Night Light, causing Twilight to tear from happiness. The Episode ends when Rivera, Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrive back at the Castle revealing their silhouettes and are show kissing right inside the castle library as the screen freezes right in the middle of their kiss, fading black ending the episode. Setting ''The Episode is set to taka place on an Airship, in the year 2045, in the skies above Equestria... ''Trivia''